


Doctor's orders

by eiramew



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, stress relieving masturbation, they both had a long day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: It's been a long, long day at the Addermire Institute....





	Doctor's orders

**Author's Note:**

> I should be finishing my other fanfic but I just really, really wanted to write about Hypatia touching herself ....

Ignoring her panting breath, Hypatia slid a third finger between her legs, her other hand clinging to her desk. That day had felt like the longest she'd had in months, and there was no other thing beside hot tea and skilful fingers to unwind the stress of the day. 

She shifted a bit on her seat, angling her fingers so that they were rubbing against her clit each time they plunged into her. 

Oh, how close she was. Her free hand roamed over her desk restlessly, desperately trying to find a secure thing to hold as she felt the first sparks running down her spine. 

"Ooooh" 

She exhaled as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. 

"Ooooooh Void..."

Her hips bucked against her chair, getting extra friction under the back of her thighs and making her nails dig into the table. 

Thirty seconds, maybe only twenty and... 

"Doctor Hypatia?" 

 _By the Void!_  No way. Almost one in the morning and yet? 

Alexandria pushed her chair backwards and fumbled with her overalls, cursing the blatantly transparent door that she should have had changed ages ago. 

"Y-Yes come in." 

Leah Ivashchenko came through with a small tray. 

"I know this is rather late, but this woman insisted that you worked double hours today and made me promise to bring you a late dinner." 

The doctor kept her right hand under the table and made some room for the tray. 

"She says a warm meal is the best way to deal with a stressful day. I disagree."

Her finger slid under the shoulder clasps of Hypatia's overalls and she smirked as they fell behind her back, completely loose. 

"And I think you do too..." 

The doctor exhaled as Leah's fingers ran through her hair and moved down to cup her heated cheek. 

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

She whispered with a half-serious half-demure grin. Leah kneeled next to her, pushing the chair slightly on her side. 

"Show me your hand." 

Leah asked. Hypatia obliged, but the guard shook her head. 

"Not this one."

The doctor couldn't help but blush as her partner brought her slick hand close to her face, and almost jumped when she licked the tip of her index. 

"How lovely, how sweet..." 

Hypatia's inner muscles began to tense again as a deep wave of warmth came down her belly. 

The guard pulled on her overalls, leaving it to cling at her hips. She rested a hand on Hypatia's thigh and looked up. 

"May I?" 

Hypatia simply ran her fingers in Leah's hair, dishevelling her perfect bun until a few strands escaped and framed her face. 

The guard didn't need any other answer. She grabbed hold of the fabric behind the doctor's back and pulled it gently but firmly under her thighs. She smirked again as she uncovered Hypatia's underwear hastily pulled half way up her thighs. The guard licked her lips and parted her with two fingers. 

There were so many salacious comments Leah could make, ranging from the wetness of Alexandria underwear to the little gasp she let out when a slick sound reached her ears, but she decided to keep them to herself. 

A hand on Hypatia's thigh while the other sunk between her own legs, Leah brought her face directly against her partner's crotch and buried her tongue inside, resulting in a quiet moan and a tight grip of her hair. 

The sound of rustling clothes and metal drew Hypatia's attention. She looked down and smiled at the sight of Leah's hand plunged into her own pants.

"It seems that I'm not the only who has had a long day..." 

The guard smiled and buried her face deeper between the doctor's legs. Her hand tightened in her partner's hair, bringing her exactly where she so desperately needed. She was so, so close, with her hips rocking and her back arching. Leah felt it and increased the friction, provoking a sharp moan as Hypatia threw her head backwards and choked the armchair with her free hand. 

Leah came a few moments later with Hypatia's taste on her lips, whispering the first syllabuses of her name without being able to finish it. 

The both remained in the same position for long minutes, Hypatia lying back on her chair with her fingers gently combing the guard's hair, whose head was resting on her lap. 

After a while, the doctor finally spoke again:

"This was immensely pleasant and stress-relieving. What do you think." 

Leah looked up and smiled. 

"What do I think? I think we should do that more often." 

Alexandria smiled back, her lips stretching into the most pure and delicate grin Leah had seen in years. 

"Then that's settled." 

 


End file.
